CÁLIDA PRIMAVERA… FRÍO INVIERNO
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Este fic es el preludio a la historia en proceso para retratar la vida de Sesshōmaru… y mi punto de vista sobre los cambios sutiles en su frío e indiferente carácter, empezando desde el día en que conoció a Rin.


**CÁLIDA PRIMAVERA… FRÍO INVIERNO (song fic).**

_Este breve song fi, basado en la canción "October and April", es el preludio a la historia en proceso para retratar la vida de Sesshōmaru… y mi punto de vista sobre los cambios sutiles en su frío e indiferente carácter, empezando desde el día en que conoció a Lin. La historia original es de Rumiko Takahashi, que utilizo con fines de diversión. La canción es autoría del grupo "The Rasmus". Disfrútenla._

Lin es una dulce y linda niña de grandes ojos cafés y contagiosa alegría, la que con su sola presencia llena de calor y felicidad los lugares por los que pasa, la que a pesar de los malos tratos siempre tiene una sonrisa para su prójimo.

Ella era como el cielo de abril, es la niña de la luz, la estrella que alumbra en la oscuridad, el fuego en el corazón… Como en el primer brillante día de primavera, cuando los cálidos rayos solares provocan el deshielo que rompe el frío de la última nevada, el sol parecía salir en sus ojos.

¿Quién podría pensar que una chiquilla normal llegaría a estar junto al más fuerte y despiadado de los demonios, sin temer por su vida, segura siempre de que Su Gran Señor la protegería, que nunca la abandonaría?

_Esas son, en un momento, las cosas maravillosas y sorprendentes que nos da la vida… lecciones de amor y confianza._

Sesshōmaru es el más imponente Daiyōkai en la actualidad. Un ser frío, insensible, cruel, indiferente ante el dolor… vengativo y despiadado, quien nunca se tienta el corazón, quien nunca deja huir a sus enemigos, quien ha sembrado muerte y destrucción a su paso contra todos los que se han atrevido a enfrentarlo…

Él no le perdona a su medio hermano llevar la mejor espada heredada de su progenitor, dispuesto siempre a conseguirla aun a costa de desacatar la autoridad paterna… en el fondo de su ser únicamente hay lugar para el odio.

El gran demonio blanco se mostraba siempre como un témpano, como el firmamento en una noche fría de octubre; asemejaba una nube de tormenta cuando alguien osaba desatar su furia, oscura y tenebrosa. ¿Acaso alguna vez la lluvia inundaría su corazón? ¿Acaso alguna vez la nieve más fría y profunda le haría derramar sus lágrimas? Está congelado… ¿será verdad qué no hay lugar en su interior para otro sentimiento?

_No parecería que dos seres completamente opuestos llegaran a entenderse en la forma en que ellos se entienden… _

Un Daiyōkai poderoso y cruel… una niña pequeña y bondadosa… ¿acaso pueden convivir juntos en un mundo que señala la imposibilidad de algo semejante? Son como el odio y el amor, que representan universos aparte. Son como la luz y la oscuridad, que representan dimensiones aparte... Este amor podría ser como el veneno, fatal desde el comienzo.

La pequeña Lin nunca ha visto la maldad del Daiyōkai… nunca creería que un ser tan sobrenatural e imponente fuera maligno, fuera cruel, fuera insensible… porque ella ha recibido de él sólo cariño, a su manera, pero cariño sincero y de verdad.

Y Sesshōmaru… quien casi grita a los cuatro vientos que los humanos son escoria de la vida, porque son almas inmundas que no deberían vivir en el cosmos, únicamente estorbos en la naturaleza… sin embargo no dudaría ni un segundo en defender la frágil vida de la chiquilla, mataría a cualquiera que se atreva a lastimarla en su presencia o incluso, si él no esta cerca, la buscaría, la encontraría y la salvaría así significara dejar escapar a sus enemigos… la protegería hasta de él mismo.

_La vida da muchas vueltas… una unión así estaba condenada a la pérdida de uno por la supervivencia del otro._

Sesshōmaru sabe bien lo que debe hacer…

Alejar a la pequeña Lin de su lado es lo mejor para ambos… ella tiene que vivir entre los suyos, es un riesgo siempre tenerla a su lado… debe dejarla en la aldea. Así también estará tranquilo su corazón, porque la vida de la niña es demasiado valiosa para dejarla ir antes de tiempo, sin razón… final apocalíptico de su historia, pues el amor aparentemente fue obligado a morir.

_Son como el odio y el amor, que representan universos aparte. Son como la luz y la oscuridad, que representan dimensiones aparte... Este amor podría ser como el veneno, fatal desde el comienzo._

Pero este amor tan raro es simplemente amor fraterno, porque el Inugami jamás le haría a la dulce chiquilla algo que le deje una mala impresión en su pequeño y frágil ser.

Y aunque ella debería temerle por ser lo que es, sólo hay cariño, respeto, admiración y afecto para el gran demonio blanco… y él vivirá mucho más allá de su muerte, llevando siempre en la mente el recuerdo de la amorosa jovencita.

¿Acaso al fin se rompió la fría coraza que envolvía al Daiyōkai?... tal pareciera que así fue, porque el sol derritió el hielo.

_Nota: espero les haya gustado, fue un lapsus de inspiración también… mis otros fics están en espera._


End file.
